tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Sons of Anarchy/Season 1
Season One of Sons of Anarchy aired on the FX Network from September 3rd, 2008 to November 26th, 2008, totaling thirteen episodes. The premise of the show focuses on the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original (SAMCRO), which operates out of the Central Valley in California, and often involves itself with illegal activities, as well as rivalries with other motorcycle gangs, such as the Mayans. Season one featured a cast of eight main characters with Charlie Hunnam taking on the point-of-view role of Jackson "Jax" Teller - the Vice President of the Sons of Anarchy. Other main cast members include Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow, Mark Boone Junior as Robert "Bobby Elvis" Munson, Kim Coates as Alex "Tig" Trager, Tommy Flanagan as Filip "Chibs" Telford, Johnny Lewis as Kip "Half Sack" Epps, Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles and the ever-entertaining bad-ass of all television - Ron Perlman as Clarence "Clay" Morrow. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Kurt Sutter - Creator; Executive producer * Art Linson - Executive producer * John Linson - Executive producer * James D. Parriott - Executive producer * Kevin G. Cremin - Producer * Kelly A. Manners - Producer * Craig Yahata - Associate producer * Skip Schoolnik - Associate producer * Dave Erickson - Consulting producer * Jack LoGiudice - Consulting producer Directors * Allen Coulter (1) * Bill Gierhart (1) * Charles Haid (1) * Guy Ferland (1) * Gwyneth Horder-Payton (1) * James D. Parriott (1) * Kurt Sutter (1) * Mario Van Peebles (1) * Michael Dinner (1) * Paris Barclay (1) * Seith Mann (1) * Stephen Kay (2) * Terrence O'Hara (1) * Tim Hunter (1) Writers * Brett Conrad (1) * Dave Erickson (2) * Jack LoGiudice (2) * Kurt Sutter (7) * Nichole Beattie (1) * Pat Charles (1) Notes & Trivia * Season one of Sons of Anarchy aired on Tuesday evenings on the FX Network at 10:00 pm. * The setting for this series is the fictional town of Charming in the Central Valley in California. * Teleplay writer James D. Parriott is credited as James Parriott in this season. * Nichole Beattie served as a series staff writer on the show this season. * The first three episodes from this season were written by series creator Kurt Sutter. * Director Bill Gierhart is credited as Billy Gierhart in this season. Home video * Sons of Anarchy: Season One :* Format: DVD :* Region: Region 1 :* Studio: 20th Century Fox Television :* Released: August 18th, 2009 :* Discs: 4 :* Aspect ratio: 1:78:1 (widescreen) :* Running time: 594 minutes * Sons of Anarchy: The Collector's Set :* Format: DVD :* Region: Region 1 :* Studio: 20th Century Fox Television :* Released: November 11th, 2014 :* Discs: 19 :* Aspect ratio: 1:78:1 (widescreen) See also External Links * * Sons of Anarchy, Season One at Wikipedia * * * * ---- Category:Sons of Anarchy/Seasons Category:Kurt Sutter Category:Art Linson Category:John Linson Category:James D. Parriott Category:Kevin G. Cremin Category:Kelly A. Manners Category:Craig Yahata Category:Skip Schoolnik Category:Dave Erickson Category:Jack LoGiudice Category:Allen Coulter Category:Bill Gierhart Category:Charles Haid Category:Guy Ferland Category:Gwyneth Horder-Payton Category:Mario Van Peebles Category:Michael Dinner Category:Paris Barclay Category:Seith Mann Category:Stephen Kay Category:Terrence O'Hara Category:Tim Hunter Category:Brett Conrad Category:Dave Erickson Category:Nichole Beattie Category:Pat Charles Category:Charlie Hunnam Category:Katey Sagal Category:Mark Boone Junior Category:Kim Coates Category:Tommy Flanagan Category:Johnny Lewis Category:Maggie Siff Category:Ron Perlman Category:Dayton Callie Category:Theo Rossi Category:Ryan Hurst Category:Taylor Sheridan Category:William Lucking Category:Drea de Matteo Category:Ally Walker Category:Mitch Pileggi Category:Dendrie Taylor Category:Sprague Grayden Category:Glenn Plummer Category:Emilio Rivera Category:Tory Kittles Category:David Labrava Category:Nicholas Guest Category:Michael Potter Category:Stevie Long Category:Jon Jon Briones Category:Cameron Goodman Category:James Geralden Category:Wandah Kay Category:Thomas H. Adisi Category:Patrick Clement Category:Johnny Drocco Category:Alan Mueting Category:Joda Pyle Category:Tony Sagastizado I Category:Jeff Vican Category:Bob Rusch Category:Sherrie Rose Category:Jeff Wincott Category:James Carraway Category:John Henry Whitaker Category:Dakota Mitchell Category:Adrian LaTourelle Category:Steven Klein Category:Pablo Espinosa Category:Omid Zader